


The Cipher: Another Story

by Kusanagi_Yakumo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Codes & Ciphers, Drama & Romance, Fanfiction, Kusanagi_Yakumo, M/M, Male Slash, Manga & Anime, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Out of Character, Shounen-ai, Teen Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kusanagi_Yakumo/pseuds/Kusanagi_Yakumo
Summary: Mengungkapkan perasaan pada si kutu buku penggila misteri kemungkinan tidak akan berhasil menggunakan cara normal. Karena itu, Naruto manfaatkan kesukaan sang target untuk mengutarakan perasaan padanya./ "Kau aneh deh, Nar. Apa yang kau sukai darinya, sih?"/ "Aku suka semua yang ada pada Sasuke."/ Karena Sasuke itu spesial.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Repost dari Fanfiction.net  
> Link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11914138/1/The-Cipher-Another-Story
> 
> Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto
> 
> Cerita ini tidak berhubungan dengan dua cerita The Cipher lain yang ada di akun ini.

_[ "Apa yang kau sukai dari si pendiam itu, Naruto? Wajahnya memang menarik, tapi dia sangat sulit didekati. Kutu buku penggila novel misteri yang lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan. Keengganannya untuk bergaul adalah penghambat yang menjadikan dia seorang penyendiri abadi." ]_

_[ "Dia tidak sendiri. Karena aku sedikit demi sedikit menghancurkan dinding batas yang dia bangun begitu kokoh. Aku akan mengkontaminasi otak juga hatinya. Agar dia hanya mengingatku ... Agar dia hanya mencintaiku." ]_

_[ "Wow! Sejak kapan kau berubah agresif seperti ini, Nar?" ]_

_[ "Sejak aku mengenal si pendiam bernama Uchiha Sasuke." ]_

_[ "Haaa ... Jadi ... kapan kau utarakan perasaanmu padanya?" ]_

_[ "Hari ini." ]_

_[ "Kau akan menghampiri lalu menembaknya langsung?" ]_

_[ "Aku akan menghampiri, namun tidak menembak langsung." ]_

_[ "Lah?" ]_

_[ "Dia itu penyuka misteri. Maka kuutarakan padanya melalui permainan teka-teki. Kuberikan dia sekotak harta karun yang telah dienkripsi." ]_

_[ "Kau memilih cara terumit penguras otak." ]_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Konoha, 25 Juli 2015. 14:10 ...

Libur musim panas ...

Kamar itu tidaklah begitu luas, namun ditata rapi hingga nyaman ditinggali. Iris hitamnya terfokus pada kalimat pembangkit imajinasi—seakan ia ikut berpetualang mengungkap kasus pembunuhan, menemukan motif, serta meraih bukti.

Misteri membuat darahnya mendidih. Misteri menginfeksi keingintahuan diri—serta semangat membedah demi menelanjangi wujud asli tersembunyi di balik teka-teki.

Misteri ... mengingatkannya akan sosok pirang pengisi hari-hari sehangat mentari. Sosok yang semenjak musim semi tanpa henti menerobos sangkar dinding yang ia bangun bagai perisai isolasi.

"Tch ...! Kenapa tiba-tiba aku memikirkan Si _Dobe_?" Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. Ada yang salah dengannya. Demi menyegarkan pikiran, ia putuskan memberi jeda. Dapur tujuan utama. Mengambil minuman dingin juga sebungkus keripik tomat adalah misinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Konoha, 25 Juli 2015. 13:40 ...

Tiga puluh menit sebelumnya ...

Senandung ringan mengisi keheningan sebuah kamar—berbaur coretan pena di atas selembar kertas putih.

_**Srat. Srat. Srat ...** _

"Pertama, tentukan kalimat yang akan menjalani proses enkripsi." Tidak butuh kata tersusun indah. Yang perlu ia tulis hanyalah apa yang memenuhi lubuk hati.

_Ada dua hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu sejak lama. Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?_

"..."

_**Blush~!** _

Semburat tipis menghiasi pipi. Ritme jantung bertalu cepat. Bayangan sosok disuka membuat semburat itu kian merona.

_**PSSSHHH~!** _

Menggeleng panik, pikiran Naruto melayang pada memori lampau pembicaraan telepon bersama Kiba.

_[ "Kau memilih cara terumit penguras otak." ]_

_[ "Cara biasa tidak mungkin berhasil pada Sasuke." ]_

_[ "Bagaimana kau yakin?" ]_

_[ "Hanya firasat." ]_

_[ "Kau— Aku jadi merasa kau aneh deh, Nar. Apa yang kau sukai darinya, sih?" ]_

_[ "Semuanya." ]_

_[ "Ha?" ]_

_[ "Aku suka semua yang ada pada Sasuke." ]_

**Karena Sasuke itu spesial.**

Tersenyum senang, ujung pena menari lincah begitu gesit.

"Kedua, tetapkan angka kunci acak, lalu bagi kalimat memakai format 2-1-2-1." AMSCO _Cipher_ adalah pilihan. Sandi yang tidak begitu sulit dalam enkripsi, namun sedikit rumit pada proses dekripsi menjadi kalimat utuh.

1-2-3-4-5, Naruto acak menjadi 5-3-2-4-1.

_**Angka kunci: 5-3-2-4-1.** _

Format pembagian kalimat 2-1-2-1 berdasar jumlah angka kunci.

_**5-3-2-4-1** _

_ad-a-du-a-ha (2-1-2-1-2)_

_l-ya-n-gi-n (1-2-1-2-1)_

_gi-n-ku-k-at (2-1-2-1-2)_

_a-ka-n-pa-d (1-2-1-2-1)_

_am-u-se-j-ak (2-1-2-1-2)_

_l-am-a-ak-u (1-2-1-2-1)_

_me-n-ci-n-ta (2-1-2-1-2)_

_i-mu-s-as-u (1-2-1-2-1)_

_ke-m-au-k-ah (2-1-2-1-2)_

_k-au-m-en-j (1-2-1-2-1)_

_ad-i-ke-k-as (2-1-2-1-2)_

_i-hk-u (1-2-1)-2-1_

**.**

"Ketiga, urutkan angka kunci dari kecil hingga besar, lalu susun pembagian kalimat berdasar kolom angka."

_**1=** _ _ha-n-at-d-ak-u-ta-u-ah-j-as_

_**2=** _ _du-n-ku-n-se-a-ci-s-au-m-ke-u_

_**3=** _ _a-ya-n-ka-u-am-n-mu-m-au-i-hk_

_**4=** _ _a-gi-k-pa-j-ak-n-as-k-en-k_

_**5=** _ _ad-l-gi-a-am-l-me-i-ke-k-ad-i_

**.**

"Terakhir, satukan seluruhnya sesuai urutan, dan bagi lima huruf sesuai jumlah angka kunci."

_ha-n-at-d-ak-u-ta-u-ah-j-as-du-n-ku-n-se-a-ci-s-au-m-ke-u-a-ya-n-ka-u-am-n-mu-m-au-i-hk-a-gi-k-pa-j-ak-n-as-k-en-k-ad-l-gi-a-am-l-me-i-ke-k-ad-i_

**Menjadi:** _hanat dakut auahj asdun kunse acisa umkeu ayank auamn mumau ihkag ikpaj aknas kenka dlgia amlme ikeka di_

"Selesaaai~" Senyum lega mengembang sempurna. Diraihnya secarik kertas baru. Disalinnya enkripsi sandi. Dibubuhkannya sedikit petunjuk. Kertas dilipat simetris. Naruto keluar kamar dengan semangat menggebu.

Konoha, 25 Juli 2015. 14:10.

\- Yakumo -

Tahun ajaran baru Konoha _Academy_. Musim semi, April 2015 ...

"..." Sepasang iris biru menatap lurus tanpa kedip. Di sudut perpustakaan, seorang murid tertidur duduk dalam damai. Punggung bersandar nyaman pada dinding. Delapan tumpukan buku di samping kanan. Satu dibiarkan terbuka pada pangkuan. Semuanya ber- _genre_ misteri bertema kasus pembunuhan.

"Sebaiknya, kau lepas kacamatamu ..." Jemari tangan meraih bingkai. Namun sebelum niat terlaksana, sang pangeran tidur tiba-tiba terbangun dari mimpinya.

Hitam bertemu biru yang terkejut. Beradu pandang cukup lama, si pirang memalingkan wajah akibat grogi.

"Ah ... Itu ... Anooo ..." Panik memicu salah tingkah. Otak bekerja keras menyusun kalimat. "Me—Melihatmu tertidur begitu pulas, a—aku bermaksud melepas kacamatamu agar tidak jatuh. Jadi ... Jadi ... Uh ..."

**"Menyingkirlah dari hadapanku, pendek."**

_Pendek?_

Dahi Naruto berkedut.

"Hei! Asalkan kau tahu, aku ini masih bertumbuh! Lagipula, tinggimu sendiri mungkin lebih jauh di bawahku!"

Naruto memicing tak suka pada siswa yang duduk di hadapannya. Namun saat siswa tersebut bangkit berdiri lalu mensejajarkan tinggi tubuh—Naruto merasa dirinya menciut hingga ukuran _chibi_.

Ia mati kutu.

Selisih tinggi mereka setidaknya empat _centimeter_. Sial! Kalau tahu begini Naruto lebih banyak mengkonsumsi susu dibanding _ramen_!

"..."

"..."

"Ke—Kenapa menatapku terus? Apa kau mau berkelahi denganku? Asalkan kau tahu, kalau soal berkelahi, aku tidak akan kalah dari siapa— Eh?"

Jangankan menoleh, sosok pucat itu malah melewati Naruto tanpa mengucap sepatah kata sambil membawa buku yang sesaat lalu berada di pangkuan. Iris biru mengikuti pergerakan—sementara tubuhnya bergeming di tempat.

Tanpa disadari, ia pun telah seorang diri di dalam keheningan.

_**Siiiiing ...** _

**.**

Jam istirahat ...

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Yap."

"Dia senior satu tingkat di atas kita. Dia sangat terkenal di kalangan para siswi. Meskipun sikapnya dingin juga sinis—tapi karena paras tampan, kepintaran, serta kemisteriusannya—mereka semua malah semakin tergila-gila padanya."

"Yang namanya perempuan itu aneh. Kadang aku tidak bisa mengerti sifat mereka." Naruto mendengus sebal.

"Bagi para siswi, dia itu bak pangeran. Namun di kalangan siswa, dia itu seperti _alien_."

"Hah?!"

"Katanya, siswi tercantik di sekolah ini pernah mengutarakan perasaan padanya. Dan ditolak. Kau tahu alasan apa yang dia berikan?"

Naruto menggeleng.

**"Buku jauh lebih menarik dibanding wajah tebal _make-up_ milikmu!"**

Naruto _shock_.

"Pa—Pasti siswi itu sakit hati."

"Tidak. Siswi itu malah semakin jatuh cinta padanya."

Naruto _sweatdrop_.

"Aku penasaran dari mana kau tahu semua informasi ini, Kiba?"

Yang ditanya hanya memasang senyum lebar, lalu berkata, "Ra-ha-sia."

**.**

Setengah bulan berlalu sejak Naruto menjadi murid Konoha _Academy_. Dan selama itu pula, ia telah melakukan _hobby_ barunya secara tekun. Yaitu, mengamati Uchiha Sasuke.

_**Jiiiiit ...** _

Di balik pintu _rooftop_ yang tidak tertutup rapat, iris biru mengintip melalui celah kecil. _Memo_ di tangan kiri. Pena di tangan kanan. Naruto mencatat tiap gerak-gerik yang ia anggap menarik.

_12:45, Sasuke terlihat lebih serius dari biasanya._

_12:47, Kerutan di dahi Sasuke terus bertambah. Ah! Tapi dia tetap tampan._

_12:50, Sasuke menghela napas. Kenapa, ya? Apa buku yang dibaca kali ini terlalu melelahkan?_

_12:55, Sasuke menutup bukunya, lalu melepas kacamata memakai pose keren! Gyaaa~!_

_12:57, Sasuke bangkit berdiri. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah pintu._

_12:58, Wajah tampannya berubah mengerikan seperti setan! O_O!_

_12:59, Sasuke berjalan mendekat. Tubuhnya diliputi aura suram. Apa ada sesuatu di balik pintu yang membuat dia ma_ _—_

"Eh?" Tulisan pada _memo_ terhenti. Si pirang pucat. Sadar ketahuan, tubuhnya refleks berbalik untuk segera melarikan diri. Namun Sasuke bergerak lebih gesit. Pintu _rooftop_ dibuka cepat. Kerah kemeja Naruto ditarik kuat.

_**SRAT!** _

"UWAAAAAAAA!"

_**BRUK!** _

"OW!" Naruto meringis. Punggungnya terasa sakit membentur dinding. Ia tidak bisa bergerak bebas—tidak saat kedua bahunya dicengkram erat seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bersembunyi di balik pintu seperti itu?" nada dingin bertanya sinis.

"..." Naruto terdiam. Iris birunya menatap lekat. Ekspresi wajahnya berbinar senang. Melihat waktu pada jam tangan, ia menuliskan sesuatu pada _memo_ miliknya.

_13:03, Level kekerenan Sasuke meningkat pesat saat memberi tatapan membunuh. Apakah aku akan mati di sini?_

_P.S: Aku ingin makan_ ramen _Ichiraku untuk terakhir kali :'(_

Sasuke menyipit. Buku _memo_ dirampas. Naruto berteriak minta dikembalikan.

**"Hei."**

_**DEG!** _

**"Jelaskan. Apa maksudnya ini, pendek?"**

"U—Untuk saat ini kau boleh mengataiku pendek! Ta—Tapi beberapa bulan ke depan aku pasti bisa lebih tinggi darimu, _Te_ ... _Teme_!"

" _Teme_?"

_**Gulp~!** _

Naruto menelan air liurnya. Sasuke sangat mengintimidasi hanya dengan menatap intens!

"Itu ... catatan pengamatan." Iris biru mengalihkan tatap. "Banyak cerita kudengar mengenaimu. Jadi ...," sesekali ia mencuri pandang, "... aku penasaran," cicitnya dengan volume rendah.

"Cerita?"

"Si pendiam kutu buku maniak misteri. _Alien_ idola para siswi. Anti-sosial tak punya teman. Si Iblis _introvert_ dari Neraka. Papan beku di musim salju." Naruto berkeringat dingin. Sasuke di hadapannya terlampau mengerikan. Ia sudah siap lahir batin seandainya harus mati muda.

_**SRAK.** _

"Eh?" Naruto terkejut saat _memo_ -nya dikembalikan.

"Jangan mengikutiku lagi. Kau membuatku iritasi." Sasuke melangkah pergi. Naruto terdiam menatap punggung tegap hingga sosok itu menghilang di balik tikungan tangga.

Rasanya ... bagaikan sebuah _déjà vu_.

"Tu ... Tunggu!" Langkah kaki terpacu cepat. Tidak! Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Sasuke pergi begitu saja! Tidak sebelum Naruto mengatakan kalimat yang ingin ia ucapkan!

_**DAP! DAP! DAP! DAP! DAP!— GRAB!** _

"Hei ...! Apa-apaan kau ini?!" Sasuke nyaris terjungkal jika saja ia tidak memiliki keseimbangan baik. Si pirang tiba-tiba memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang setelah ia sampai di koridor lantai tiga.

"Kau ... Kau itu mirip sekali dengan tokoh utama _game_ yang aku sukai!"

"Hah?!"

"Eh! Bu—Bukan itu yang ingin kukatakan sebenarnya! Meskipun kalian berdua memang mirip! Yang ingin kukatakan adalah—"

"Lepaskan aku, _Dobe_!"

"Jangan mengataiku _Dobe_!"

"Lepas!"

"Tidak!"

"Kau ini—"

"Jadilah temanku!"

Sasuke membeku. Koridor sepi menjadikan kata-kata tersebut terdengar begitu jernih.

"Jadilah temanku ... _Senpai_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini ...

Jika mengingat awal pertemuan mereka, ingin rasanya Naruto tertawa geli. Seorang murid baru yang bertengkar dengan senior satu tingkat di atasnya. Rasa penasaran terhadap cerita yang beredar. Ketertarikan mengenal sosok tertutup itu lebih jauh. Dan tanpa ia rencanakan, Sasuke telah menjadi keberadaan permanen tak terhapuskan.

_**Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap!—** _

"Dan siapa yang menyangka, kalau tempat tinggalmu ternyata hanya berbeda tiga rumah dari tempat tinggalku, _Teme_."

\- Yakumo -

Konoha, 25 Juli 2015. 14:17 ...

_**Gluk. Gluk. Gluk. Gluk ...** _

Menegak habis minuman dalam genggam, Sasuke melangkah tenang bermaksud kembali dalam kamar yang bertempat di lantai dua. Tiga langkah dilakukan, suara ketukan pintu depan mengalihkan fokus.

_**Tok! Tok! Tok!** _

Di luar sana, Naruto menunggu antusias. Mimik ceria terpancar ketika didengarnya langkah kaki mendekat—diikuti gagang pintu yang tertekan perlahan—hingga sosok dinanti terpampang dengan aura seksi kelewat batas.

" _Dobe_?"

"..."

Paras tampan merendah. Iris hitam menatap serius di balik lensa kacamata.

"Kau mimisan."

"Eh?!"

\- Yakumo -

Ruang tamu Kediaman Uchiha ...

"Duduk. Jangan berbaring. Jangan tengadahkan kepalamu agar darahnya tidak tertelan. Condongkan sedikit tubuh ke depan. Bernapaslah melalui mulut."

Sasuke menekan cuping hidung Naruto sambil memberinya kompres dingin pada bagian pangkal hidung.

Dalam rentang jarak dekat, semburat merah menghiasi pipi berhias tiga garis tipis. Ritme jantung Sasuke tiba-tiba terpacu cepat. Paras Naruto di hadapannya kini terlihat begitu manis.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Terima kasih. Kau sangat baik." Senyum tulus mengembang lembut. Iris hitam menatap kejut. Si pirang memberi usapan halus pada surai segelap malam. Sasuke terdiam—namun batinnya berteriak senang dipenuhi kebahagiaan.

_**Tik. Tik. Tik ...** _

Monoton jarum jam mengisi hening suasana. Sepuluh menit berlalu, tekanan pada cuping hidung pun terlepas.

"Sudah berhenti." Naruto merasa lega. "Tegakkan tubuhmu dan diamlah." Sasuke mengambil kapas yang telah dibasahi air demi menghapus noda darah tersisa pada wajah si pirang. Setelah itu, ia beranjak pergi ke dapur, membuka kulkas, lalu membawa sebatang es loli dalam genggam.

"Untuk menurunkan suhu tubuhmu agar mimisannya tidak berulang."

"Ah ... Te—Terima kasih." Mengulum es, rasa manis jeruk terkecap lidah. Paras si pirang berbinar ria. Sasuke mendengus geli. Ia seperti mengasuh seorang anak kecil—meski kenyataan remaja di hadapannya ini telah berusia lima belas tahun.

_**Srat.** _

Mengambil duduk di dekat Naruto, iris hitam menatap lekat. Hanya jika berada bersamanya, Sasuke merasa terdorong paksa meninggalkan kurungan dinding tempat ia membatasi diri.

"Oh, ya." Si pirang teringat sesuatu. Merogoh saku kanan celana, selembar kertas terlipat rapi pun diserahkan. "Aku datang ke sini mengantarkanmu sebuah _misteri_."

"Misteri?"

"Yap. _Misteri_ yang kubuat sepenuh perasaanku, Sasuke."

\- Yakumo -

Konoha, 25 Juli 2015. 15:25 ...

Kediaman Namikaze-Uzumaki ...

Naruto memajukan bibirnya. Kedua pipi menggembung penuh seperti balon. Matanya menyipit kesal.

"Sasuke mengusirku ..." Seekor rubah kecil di hadapan menjadi teman curhat. "Katanya, aku dalam bahaya jika berada di sana lebih lama." Rubah berbulu _orange_ kemerahan terdiam saat sang majikan memainkan sepasang telinganya. "Apa maksudnya itu ya, Kyuubi?"

**"Hoi."**

"Ng?"

Kyuubi—sang kakak—mengernyit tak suka.

**"Ubah."**

"Ha?"

**"Ubah nama hewan peliharaanmu itu, atau kujadikan dia rubah panggang,"** ancamnya diliputi amarah tertahan.

"Tidak mau. Lagipula yang kupakai bukan nama aslimu, _Nii-san_."

**"Biar bukan asli, tetap saja aku pernah memakai nama itu! Pokoknya ganti! Dan berhentilah curhat pada hewan! Kau membuatku merinding!"**

Nama aslinya: Kurama. Kyuubi adalah _nickname_ saat ia masih menjabat sebagai ketua _yankee_ terkuat seantero Konoha—sebelum mengundurkan diri tiga tahun lalu karena bosan. Parasnya bertipe _bishounen_. Usia: sembilan belas tahun. Buah kesukaan: apel merah. Yang disayangi: Naruto. Yang dibenci: 'Gagak Keriput'.

"Habisnya, kau tidak mau mendengar curhatanku, Kyuu- _Nii~_ " Naruto menatap malas.

"Tck ...! Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Uchiha membuatku jengah."

"Apa karena Itachi- _Nii_?"

Kyuubi diam.

"Kau tahu, akhir-akhir ini aku menduga sesuatu, _Nii-san_."

Kyuubi penasaran.

"Alasan Itachi- _Nii_ selalu menjahilimu. Alasan dia membuatmu marah layaknya sebuah kesengajaan. Mungkin karena dia ..."

Kyuubi menelan ludah.

"... **me-nyu-ka-i-mu** , _Nii-san_."

Hening.

**"HAAAAAAAH?!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di suatu tempat ...

Kedai _dango_ milik Shisui ...

"Hatchi~!" Itachi bersin kucing.

"Kau flu?" tanya Shisui—sang sobat karib.

"Ada yang sedang membicarakanku," gumam Itachi yang telah menghabiskan lima belas tusuk _mitarashi_ _dango_.

"Pacar?"

"Sudah mantan."

"Gebetan?"

"Lebih tepatnya incaran."

"Gadis yang manis?"

"Seorang laki-laki."

Shisui mendadak _horror_.

"Urakan. Pemarah. Mantan _Yankee_." Itachi mengambil piring baru berisi tiga tusuk _mitarashi_ _dango_. "Aku pesan lima belas tusuk lagi. Kali ini, aku minta ekstra saus."

"Perutmu itu terbuat dari apa sih?"

\- Yakumo -

Perpustakaan Kediaman Uchiha ...

_hanat dakut auahj asdun kunse acisa umkeu ayank auamn mumau ihkag ikpaj aknas kenka dlgia amlme ikeka di_

_Angka kunci:_ _5-3-2-4-1_

_Aku terbentuk dari_ Magenta _,_ Orange _,_ Silver _,_ Cyan _, serta_ Amethyst _. Lima menduduki posisi pertama. Satu menduduki posisi kedua. Tiga dan empat tetap pada tempatnya. Dua menduduki posisi kelima._

_Temukan pembagiannya. Pecahkanlah misterinya._

_Kutunggu jawabanmu, Sasuke._

"Sebuah sandi, ya ..."

Sel-sel otak di dalam kepala Sasuke mulai berpikir. Sebagai langkah awal, ia harus mengurai petunjuk untuk mengetahui tipe dari sandi yang digunakan.

" _Magenta_ , _Orange_ , _Silver_ , _Cyan_ , serta _Amethyst_. Lima menduduki posisi pertama. Satu menduduki posisi kedua. Tiga dan empat tetap pada tempatnya. Dua menduduki posisi kelima."

Seringai tipis tersungging. Rangkaian kalimat panjang hanyalah untuk memperumit. Karena kenyataannya, itu merupakan sebuah _anagram_ sederhana yang mudah ditebak.

**.**

_Magenta_ (1), _Orange_ (2), _Silver_ (3), _Cyan_ (4), serta _Amethyst_ (5).

Selanjutnya tinggal mengikuti urutan petunjuk.

Lima di posisi pertama: _Amethyst_ (A).

Satu di posisi kedua: _Magenta_ (M).

Tiga di posisi tetap: _Silver_ (S).

Empat di posisi tetap: _Cyan_ (C).

Dua di posisi kelima: _Orange_ (O).

**.**

"Amsco ..." Mimik datar itu berubah ekspresif. Sasuke tidak sabar membedah seluruh sandi yang memiliki proses dekripsi berbelit.

_Lima buah angka kunci: 5-3-2-4-1._

_Apa dia memilih jumlah angka kunci ganjil dibanding genap untuk memudahkanku dalam pembagian?_

Sasuke mendengus geli.

_Sandi Amsco memakai format 2-1-2-1. Jika jumlah angka kunci adalah ganjil, maka dapat dipastikan baris kesatu dan kedua akan selisih satu angka_ _—begitu pula baris ketiga dan keempat_ — _maupun dua baris selanjutnya._

Baris pertama: 2-1-2-1-2 = (8)

Baris kedua: 1-2-1-2-1 = (7)

Baris ketiga: 2-1-2-1-2 = (8)

Baris keempat: 1-2-1-2-1 = (7)

_Jumlah angka kunci ganjil memiliki kelebihan. Pembagian dapat dilakukan dengan hasil tambah antara baris kesatu dan kedua. Sedangkan jumlah angka kunci genap tidak dapat dilakukan memakai cara tersebut._

Baris pertama: 2-1-2-1-2 = (8).

Baris kedua: 1-2-1-2-1 = (7).

Total: 15.

_Selanjutnya hitung jumlah huruf sandi._

hanat dakut auahj asdun kunse acisa umkeu ayank auamn mumau ihkag ikpaj aknas kenka dlgia amlme ikeka di

Total: 87 huruf.

_Bagi jumlah huruf sandi (87) dengan hasil tambah baris kesatu dan kedua (15). Dikarenakan 87 bukanlah kelipatan 15, maka kurangi angka tersebut dengan kelipatan 15 di bawahnya yang paling mendekati. Yaitu, 75._

**_Note_ :** 75 diperoleh dari 15x5.

87 dikurangi 75, hasilnya 12.

_Berarti terdapat dua belas huruf sisa._

Sasuke menghentikan sejenak coretan pena pada kertas. Tangan kanannya meraih botol mineral dingin di atas meja, meneguk isinya hingga separuh, lalu melanjutkan kembali proses dekripsi sandi yang sempat tertunda.

_Angka kelipatan yang dipakai adalah tujuh puluh lima (75). Angka kunci (_ _5-3-2-4-1)_ _yang diberikan berjumlah lima (5) buah._

75 dibagi 5, hasilnya 15.

_Dengan begini, dipastikan masing-masing angka kunci memiliki minimal lima belas huruf—yang akan ditambah dengan dua belas huruf sisa._

**Huruf sisa: 12.**

_Terapkan dalam format 2-1-2-1 sesuai jumlah angka kunci._

**5-3-2-4-1**

2-1-2-1-2 (8)

1-2-1 (4)

**.**

**5** mendapat tambahan 3 huruf.

**3** mendapat tambahan 3 huruf.

**2** mendapat tambahan 3 huruf.

**4** mendapat tambahan 1 huruf.

**1** mendapat tambahan 2 huruf.

**.**

_Minimal jumlah huruf pada masing-masing angka kunci adalah 15._

**5-3-2-4-1**

15-15-15-15-15

_Tambahkan dengan jumlah huruf sisa._

**5-3-2-4-1**

18-18-18-16-17

_Urutkan angka kunci dari kecil hingga besar._

**1-2-3-4-5**

17-18-18-16-18

**1** memiliki 17 huruf.

**2** memiliki 18 huruf.

**3** memiliki 18 huruf.

**4** memiliki 16 huruf.

**5** memiliki 18 huruf.

**.**

_Langkah selanjutnya, tinggal menerapkan rangkaian huruf sandi ke dalam angka kunci yang telah diurutkan—sesuai pembagian jumlah hurufnya._

**Huruf sandi:**

hanat dakut auahj asdun kunse acisa umkeu ayank auamn mumau ihkag ikpaj aknas kenka dlgia amlme ikeka di

**1=** hanat dakut auahj as (17 huruf)

**2=** dun kunse acisa umkeu (18 huruf)

**3=** ayank auamn mumau ihk (18 huruf)

**4=** ag ikpaj aknas kenk (16 huruf)

**5=** a dlgia amlme ikeka di (18 huruf)

**.**

_Terakhir, kembalikan susunan angka kunci pada posisi semula. Susun huruf memakai format 2-1-2-1 berdasar angka kunci tersebut._

**5=** a dlgia amlme ikeka di

**3=** ayank auamn mumau ihk

**2=** dun kunse acisa umkeu

**4=** ag ikpaj aknas kenk

**1=** hanat dakut auahj as

**.**

**Angka kunci:** **5-3-2-4-1**

**(2-1-2-1-2)** ad-a-du-a-ha

**(1-2-1-2-1)** l-ya-n-gi-n

**(2-1-2-1-2)** gi-n-ku-k-at

**(1-2-1-2-1)** a-ka-n-pa-d

**(2-1-2-1-2)** am-u-se-j-ak

**(1-2-1-2-1)** l-am-a-ak-u

**(2-1-2-1-2)** me-n-ci-n-ta

**(1-2-1-2-1)** i-mu-s-as-u

**(2-1-2-1-2)** ke-m-au-k-ah

**(1-2-1-2-1)** k-au-m-en-j

**(2-1-2-1-2)** ad-i-ke-k-as

**(1-2-1** -2-1 **)** i-hk-u

**.**

ad-a-du-a-ha-l-ya-n-gi-n-gi-n-ku-k-at-a-ka-n-pa-d-am-u-se-j-ak-l-am-a-ak-u-me-n-ci-n-ta-i-mu-s-as-u-ke-m-au-k-ah-k-au-m-en-j-ad-i-ke-k-as-i-hk-u

_Ada dua hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu sejak lama. Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?_

_**TLUK!** _

Pena terlepas dari genggaman. Mimik _stoic_ itu telah dikalahkan keterkejutan. Sasuke tidak pernah menyangka rangkaian huruf sandi tersebut berisi ungkapan perasaan— Tidak! Bukankah Naruto sudah memberitahunya saat itu ...

_"Aku datang ke sini mengantarkanmu sebuah_ misteri _."_

_"Misteri?"_

_"Yap._ Misteri _yang kubuat sepenuh perasaanku, Sasuke."_

Misteri yang si pirang maksud bukanlah misteri dalam arti sesungguhnya. Melainkan—

**"Surat cinta, ya?"**

_**HEGHK!** _

Sasuke terperanjat. Iris hitamnya membelalak lebar saat ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapatkan sosok Itachi berdiri santai sambil membawa sebuah piring berisi lima tusuk _mitarashi_ _dango_ yang dibawa pulang dari kedai Shisui.

_**SRAK!** _

Itachi mengambil gesit sehelai kertas yang memiliki bekas lipatan.

"Orang yang memberikan surat cinta berkedok sandi, pasti mengetahui dengan baik kegilaanmu terhadap misteri, _Otouto_." Itachi menyeringai tipis. "Jika aku menebaknya, kemungkinan sembilan puluh sembilan persen orang yang memberimu sandi ini adalah ...," seringai di paras tampan berganti senyuman jahil, "... Naruto- _kun_ , 'kan?"

Ekspresi dingin sang adik tersapu rona tipis.

"Siapa menyangka dia akan _menembakmu_ duluan. Naruto- _kun_ ternyata tipe agresif, ya. Jika hatiku belum terisi oleh Kyuu- _chan_ , mungkin aku juga bisa jatuh hati padanya, _Otouto_."

**"Tidak boleh ... Kau tidak boleh jatuh hati padanya."** Mimik wajah Sasuke berubah dingin dalam sekejap. Iris hitam menatap sinis sang kakak. Remaja berusia enam belas tahun itu terselubung aura negatif pekat. Sosoknya tampak seperti predator haus darah yang tidak suka melihat siapapun _mendaratkan tangan_ pada mangsa kesukaannya. Posesif. Tak ingin berbagi.

**"Naruto itu ... milikku."**

Langkah kaki melewati tenang sosok Itachi. Sasuke tak menoleh—meninggalkannya seorang diri.

"..."

Sedihkah ...? Terlukakah ...? Tidak. Tidak ada ekspresi melankolis apapun tersemat pada paras yang kini terlukis kesenangan, keantusiasan, serta anomali mengerikan tersimpan di baliknya.

"Kau membuatku bangga, Sasuke." Itachi tersenyum puas. "Kau jadi semakin mirip dengan kakakmu ini." Narsis melanda diri. "Seorang Uchiha tidak boleh melepaskan mudah apa yang mereka incar—juga apa yang telah menjadi milik mereka." Itachi mengambil satu tusuk _mitarashi_ _dango_ , lalu menyantapnya begitu lahap.

_**HAP~!** _

\- Yakumo -

Kediaman Namikaze-Uzumaki, 16:47 ...

"Kira-kira, jawaban apa yang akan dia kasih setelah sandi itu terpecahkan?" Naruto bergumam sendiri di dalam kamar. Ia berbaring di atas ranjang sambil memeluk sebuah bantal.

"Apa yang akan kulakukan jika Sasuke menolakku?" Iris biru memandang cemas langit-langit. Perasaan hati tak menentu dilanda kegelisahan.

_**Tuk. Tuk. Tuk.** _

"Sekarang, aku malah berhalusinasi mendengar suara ketukan di balkon ka— **EH?!** "

_**BATS!** _

Refleks bangkit lalu menoleh ke arah ketukan berasal, Naruto _shock_ saat menemukan sosok Sasuke berjongkok di balik pintu kaca dengan kedua telapak tangan menempel bagaikan seekor cicak.

_**GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** _

Batinnya berteriak histeris. Langkah kaki tergesa beranjak menghampiri. Menggeser pintu akses sedikit gemetar, si pirang menyambut Sasuke dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"A-A-Apa yang kau lakukan, _Teme_?!" panik Naruto.

"Menyusup."

"Kenapa kau menyusup ke rumahku?! Kau bisa lewat pintu depan, 'kan?!— AH! Ba-Bagaimana caramu naik ke atas si— **MMPH~!** "

"Aku menyusup kemari untuk bertemu denganmu. Kau menanti jawabanku, 'kan?" Sasuke melepas bungkamannya pada mulut Naruto. "Kau tidak sendiri di rumah. Jika aku melalui jalur normal, aku tidak bisa berduaan saja denganmu. Tidak jika mempertimbangkan sifat _rubah_ kudisan itu."

Ru _-_ Rubah _kudisan?_

**.**

Lantai pertama ...

Ruang keluarga ...

"HUATCHU~!" Kyuubi menggosok hidungnya. "Apa aku kena flu ...? Di musim panas seperti ini ...?" Terdiam sejenak, iris merah kembali terfokus pada novel dalam genggam—diiringi musik _progressive_ _rock_ yang mengalir jernih pada _headphone_ dikenakan.

**.**

Lantai kedua ...

Kamar Naruto ...

"Me—Melompat?!" Si pirang berseru pelan nyaris berbisik. "Kau naik ke atas sini dengan melompat?!"

"Hn."

"Itu mustahil ... Kau berbohong padaku, ya?" Sasuke diam. Kepala Naruto dipenuhi tanya ketika sosok itu melangkah mundur menuju balkon, meregangkan sedikit otot kakinya, kemudian ... **terjun bebas.**

_**GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** _

Batin Naruto berteriak untuk kedua kalinya.

_**DAP! DAP! DAP!** _

Berlari cepat mencapai pagar pembatas, iris biru segera mencari keberadaan sosok _stoic_ yang ternyata melakukan pendaratan sempurna di bawah sana. Hitam menatap lurus pada suasana ruang keluarga—di mana sosok Kyuubi masih berkutat dengan kegiatan santainya—juga irama musik semangat yang kian menghentak telinga.

_**Jiiiiit ...** _

Sasuke menatap datar pada area tujuan di atas sana. Mengambil posisi jongkok, sorot mata menajam intens. Tolakan kuat dilakukan—daya luncur mengerikan mengantarkan ia menuju sasaran secepat kilat.

_**DASH!—** _

_**DAP!** _

Naruto menganga. Sasuke benar-benar mencapai balkon kamarnya hanya bermodalkan lompatan!

Sementara Kyuubi ...

"Ng ...?" Menoleh ke arah halaman di balik pintu kaca, alisnya mengernyit heran. Ia merasakan kehadiran sesuatu di luar sana, namun tidak ada siapapun tertangkap oleh matanya.

_Apa ... cuma perasaanku ...?_

**.**

"Sekarang, kau percaya kalau aku tidak berbohong padamu 'kan, Naruto?" Sasuke membenarkan sedikit posisi kacamatanya. Seringai tipis terkembang seksi. Langkah kaki mendekat, si pirang ditarik masuk ke dalam kamar—sebelum dihempaskannya lembut ke atas ranjang.

_**Brugh ...** _

Beban tubuh ditopang kedua lengan. Naruto terpenjara di bawah tubuhnya. Paras tampan mendekat, iris hitam menatap lekat pada biru yang membalas gugup.

Apa ini ...? Sosok Sasuke yang ia lihat seperti berubah pribadi lain. Sosok itu bukan lagi si pendiam penggila misteri, melainkan _serigala_ _jantan_ yang memandangnya penuh dominasi.

"Sandi yang kau berikan, sudah kupecahkan," nada bariton bergumam berat. "Kau lebih memilih metode merepotkan daripada mengutarakan langsung padaku." Topangan Sasuke merendah. Hatinya menikmati tiap reaksi si pirang di depan mata. "Apa kau suka sekali menguji batas kesabaranku, Naruto?"

"A—Aku tidak bermaksud menguji batas kesabaranmu, Sa—"

"Memperlihatkan ekspresi manis saat aku mengobati mimisanmu. Mengatakan kalimat yang membuatku nyaris hilang kendali diri. **Kau menggodaku, Naruto.** "

"A—Apa karena hal itu ... kau ... menyuruhku pulang, Sasuke?"

"Ya."

Wajah si pirang memanas.

"Dan ini adalah jawabanku atas perasaanmu padaku, Naruto."

Jika si pirang adalah _takoyaki_ , mungkin saat ini ia telah gosong akibat suhu terlampau tinggi. Lembutnya bibir saling berpagut, bertukar _saliva_ —bercampur desah halus serta sentuhan jari.

"Nnh ..."

Lidah bertemu saling membelit, menjilat, mengeksplor rongga mulutnya seduktif.

"Haa ... Mnh~!"

Sementara biru terpejam erat, hitam tetap memandang lekat—tak ingin melewatkan ekspresi yang membuat hatinya terasa hangat.

Ciuman terlepas, tiga kecupan ringan diberikan. Satu di dahi. Satu di pipi. Satu di bibir—hingga paras manis itu dibingkai lembut, menghadap lurus pada sosok yang kini menyunggingkan senyum tulus.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto."

Si pirang tidak ingin menangis. Namun pernyataan itu sangat membahagiakan dirinya. Terlalu bahagia sampai ia tidak mampu lagi menahan gejolak emosinya.

"Dasar _Dobe_ ... Kenapa kau malah menangis seperti ini?" Sasuke mencubit kedua pipi yang dibasahi lelehan air mata. "Hei ... katakan padaku kalau kau mencintaiku, Naruto."

"Bu—Bukankah sudah kukatakan lewat surat?"

"Aku ingin mendengar kau mengatakannya langsung padaku."

"Ba ... Baiklah." Naruto menghapus jejak air mata di wajahnya. Ia menarik napas tenang. Biru yang tadinya nanar kini menatap pasti tanpa keraguan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke."

"..."

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Dengan seluruh hatiku. Aku mencintaimu, Sasu— **MMPH~?!** "

"Su—Sudah cukup." Paras _stoic_ itu dironai merah tipis. Naruto terkekeh geli sambil melepas bekapan Sasuke di mulutnya. "Celaka ...," gumam nada sedatar papan. Menghilangkan semburat—mengembalikan ekspresi tembok pada paras sedingin kutub.

"Eh ...? Apanya yang celaka?" Biru memandang polos.

"Aku sudah mencapai batas toleransiku." Kacamata dilepas, iris hitam menatap lapar. "Nah, _Dobe_ ...," jemari kiri Sasuke melusup gesit ke balik pakaian—menghantar tremor pada tubuh sang submisif yang tampak menggiurkan, **"... ayo kita bermain,"** lanjutnya dengan seringai seksi terkembang sadis—namun menawan hati.

"Sa—Sasuke ... tu—tunggu! Aku belum si— **AH~!** "

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Jika berbicara mengenai hasrat, ada banyak sekali hal yang ingin kulakukan bersamamu. Jika diungkapkan dengan satu kata—itu adalah "ketidakpuasan"._

_Kau selalu membuatku menginginkan lebih. Memonopolimu hanya untuk diriku sendiri. Ingin mengetahui sisi tersembunyimu lebih banyak lagi._

_Bersamamu, aku menjadi makhluk serakah akan cinta._

_Bersamamu, dunia hampaku berubah menjadi indah._

_Kau adalah_ mentari _milikku._

_Selamanya, takkan pernah kulepas ..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Naruto ..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

 

_**OMAKE ...** _

Kamar Kyuubi, 20:08 ...

Iris merah menatap serius layar _laptop_. Kesepuluh jemari tangan mengetik lincah di atas _keyboard_.

_**Tak. Tak. Tak ...** _

_Catatan harian._

_Konoha, 25 Juli 2015._

_Hari ini, aku merasakan kehadiran makhluk lain di dalam rumahku. Dua kali aku merasakannya di halaman depan ruang keluarga. Tapi saat aku menoleh, tidak ada siapapun di luar sana._

_Sore hari saat aku melewati kamar Naruto, terdengar samar suara aneh yang membuatku penasaran. Ingin kubuka, tapi pintunya terkunci. Begitu kuketuk dan menanyakan kondisinya, katanya jari kakinya tidak sengaja tersandung lemari. Semenjak itu, suasana berubah hening._

_Ketika Naruto keluar dari kamar, wajahnya terlihat begitu lelah. Cara berjalannya pun jadi sedikit pincang. Dan untuk ketiga kalinya, aku merasakan kehadiran makhluk itu! Lokasinya masih tetap sama. Yaitu, di halaman depan ruang keluarga._

_Aku pun berlari cepat untuk menangkapnya._

_Tapi lagi-lagi ..._

_... tidak ada siapapun di luar sana._

_**Tak!—** _

Ketikan terhenti. Kyuubi berpikir ...

"Apa jangan-jangan rumah ini dihantui?"

_**Drrrt ... Drrrt ...** _

Satu pemberitahuan _e-mail_ masuk pada ponsel.

_**Pip!** _

_**From:** _ _Uchiha Itachi_

[ _rkahut ugnama ckbtaa nilusn tetaku banmin akanmu cikame akakma lutaim umkaag toakla pa_

_Angka kunci: 4-1-6-3-5-2_ ]

"Sandi ...? Buat apa si keriput itu mengirimkanku sandi?" _Mood_ Kyuubi memburuk. Berniat ingin melanjutkan ketikan, rasa penasaran membuat hatinya berubah ragu.

"Tck ...!" Mengambil selembar kertas serta sebuah pena, iris merah memperhatikan seksama pola sandi pada _e-mail_ dikirimkan.

_Kunci berupa angka. Huruf sandi yang dibagi berdasar jumlah angka kunci._

Sorot mata menyipit.

_Amsco_ cipher _tipe kunci genap._

_**Srat. Srat. Srat ...** _

Ujung pena mulai menggores permukaan kertas putih.

_Amsco memakai format 2-1-2-1. Karena jumlah kuncinya genap, maka baris kesatu, kedua, ketiga, dan seterusnya akan memiliki hasil yang sama. Yaitu, sembilan._

**Angka kunci: 4-1-6-3-5-2**

Baris kesatu: 2-1-2-1-2-1 = (9).

Baris kedua: 2-1-2-1-2-1 = (9).

_Angka 4, 6, dan 5 berada pada format 2. Sementara 1, 3, dan 2 berada pada format 1._

**Huruf sandi:**

rkahut ugnama ckbtaa nilusn tetaku banmin akanmu cikame akakma lutaim umkaag toakla pa

**Total:** 74 huruf.

_Karena bukan kelipatan sembilan (9), maka harus kukurangi dengan kelipatan sembilan di bawahnya._

9 dikali 8. Hasilnya, 72.

74 dikurangi 72. Hasilnya, 2.

_Berarti ada dua huruf sisa yang akan ditambahkan pada angka empat (4) pada angka kunci._

**Angka kunci: 4-1-6-3-5-2**

**Format Amsco:** 2-1-2-1-2-1

_Angka perkalian yang digunakan untuk mengurangi jumlah huruf sandi adalah delapan (8). Jadi yang akan kuhitung adalah kelipatan delapan._

**4-1-6-3-5-2**

16- **8** -16- **8** -16- **8**

_Urutkan angka kunci dari kecil hingga besar. Tambahkan dua huruf sisa pada angka empat._

**1-2-3-4-5-6**

8-8-8- **18** -16-16

**1-2-3** memiliki **8** huruf.

**4** memiliki **18** huruf.

**5-6** memiliki **16** huruf.

**.**

**Huruf sandi:**

rkahut ugnama ckbtaa nilusn tetaku banmin akanmu cikame akakma lutaim umkaag toakla pa

**1** = rkahut ug (8 huruf)

**2** = nama ckbt (8 huruf)

**3** = aa nilusn (8 huruf)

**4** = tetaku banmin akanmu (18 huruf)

**5** = cikame akakma luta (16 huruf)

**6** = im umkaag toakla pa (16 huruf)

**.**

_Tinggal mengembalikan angka kunci ke posisi semula. Dan susun huruf per-angka memakai format 2-1-2-1._

**Angka kunci: 4-1-6-3-5-2**

**(2-1-2-1-2-1)** te-r-im-a-ci-n

**(2-1-2-1-2-1)** ta-k-um-a-ka-a

**(2-1-2-1-2-1)** ku-a-ka-n-me-m

**(2-1-2-1-2-1)** ba-h-ag-i-ak-a

**(2-1-2-1-2-1)** nm-u-to-l-ak-c

**(2-1-2-1-2-1)** in-t-ak-u-ma-k

**(2-1-2-1-2-1)** ak-u-la-s-lu-b

**(2-1-2-1-2-1)** an-g-pa-n-ta-t

**(2** -1-2-1-2-1 **)** mu

**.**

te-r-im-a-ci-n-ta-k-um-a-ka-a-ku-a-ka-n-me-m-ba-h-ag-i-ak-a-nm-u-to-l-ak-c-in-t-ak-u-ma-k-ak-u-la-s-lu-b-an-g-pa-n-ta-t-mu

"Terima cintaku, maka aku akan membahagiakanmu. Tolak cintaku, maka ku-las lubang pantatmu."

Hening ...

_**KRAKK!** _

Pena dalam genggam patah menjadi dua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kediaman Uchiha ...

Perpustakaan ...

_**Drrrt ... Drrrt ...** _

_**Pip!** _

Paras tampan itu diliputi antusias. Senyum tipis nan menawan terlengkung tanpa cela. Surai hitam terurai meningkatkan kadar seksi Itachi mencapai nilai sempurna.

" _Otouto_ , coba lihat~" Layar ponsel ditunjukkan pada Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku di samping kanannya.

_**From:**_ _Namikaze Kurama_

_**To:** _ _Uchiha Itachi_

[ _DIE!_ ]

"Bukankah Kyuu- _chan_ sangat manis?"

"..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Catatan harian._

_Konoha, 25 Juli 2015._

_Si keriput mengirimkan_ e-mail _padaku. Bukan_ e-mail _biasa, melainkan sebuah sandi. Aku malas mengikuti permainan si keriput. Tapi karena penasaran, aku pun jadi terpancing._ Damn it _!_

_Sandi si keriput berhasil kupecahkan. Isinya__

_**Tak!—** _

Ketikan terhenti. Rona tipis menjalari paras _bishounen_.

"Apa iya kalau si keriput itu menyukaiku ...?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**OWARI** _


End file.
